hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Murmansk
Murmansk (ムルマンスク, Мурманск) formally ''Romanov-On-Murman, ''is a fanmade character for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. '''She represents the Arctic Russian port city of Murmansk. Personality Murmansk comes across as a rather upbeat woman, she is optimistic, and sensible. Although the first impressions someone would have of her are that of a somewhat naïve person and not at all similar to her country, Russia, she can be an extremely corageous, intelligent and strong-willed person when required. However she is quite content with a quiet life, dislikes large crowds and noise, and often prefers the company of animals to people, except the animals that she absolutely cannot stand; mice, rats and other rodents; gerbils, hamsters etc. However when she has to, for example, during the various wars she has been involved in, Murmansk becomes a fierce and stubborn woman, taking her priorities very seriously and focusing completely on the task in hand. It is because of this remarkable change in her when necessary, that she was able to get herself and everything she cared the most about through the two World Wars, revolutions, and the Cold War. Nowadays this courageous and battlelike streak in her personality only arises when it is necessary. Murmansk has quite a subtle sense of humour, but she does love a good joke, even if she isn't the best at telling them, when making smart remarks at others (particularly America) she does it in such a subtle way, they are often unaware that she is making fun of them, and don't realise it until much later, and, in America's case, they then proceed to complain, loudly. Appearance Murmansk is a very short woman, which has earned her some ridicule and teasing, especially from Norilsk, her 'little' brother, which is ironic as he happens to be rather unnervingly tall. She has a heart-shaped face, pale skin and pleasant features, her eyes are dark blue, almost navy, her hair is russet brown, extremely thick and wavy. It reaches her mid back, when she was younger, she kept it tightly curled and cut it so it reached her shoulders, after the two world wars she became a little less preocupied with her appearance and let it grow out. She almost always wears a long, padded, blue coat, a hat, a scarf, knee length boots and dark grey gloves, her city's climate is often sub-zero temperatures, so she makes sure to wear plenty of layers under her coat. History In 1915, World War I demands/needs lead to a railway station being constructed between Petrozavodsk and the Murman Coast, located in Northwest Russia. It became known as the Murman station, in which, Murmansk found herself a small home. After the station was constructed, Murmansk secured herself a port, naval base, population and land, her railway was frequently used to ship military supplies and weapons to those who needed it. On July 6th 1916, her small town was given the name Romanov-On-Murman after the Romanov family, and remained as such until the following year 1917, after the February revolution, when she was given her present name, much to her amusement and confusion. During World War II, Murmansk became a link the Western World for Russia, of which she was glad, her job remained quite simple as the war went on, shipping supplies and military arms to the Soviet Union, much like she did in the first World War, the supplies were shipped to her from the Arctic Convoys, and she took her duties very seriously, prided herself on having a decent port and railway station, on which she lived, and on owning several trains and other modes of transports, including a small tug. Throughout the first year of the war, Murmansk encountered some very close calls from Germany's forces, almost to the point where she was almost accustomed to seeing Germany on a regular basis, before they were driven back by her defenses and a little help given to Murmansk by General Winter, driving her attackers back with the cold.. In 1941 however, during Oporation Silver Fox, carried out by Germany, who launched an attack on Finnish territory, along with a number of others, Murmansk found herself overpowered, with her port and railway suffering serious destruction, the entire city was almost destroyed in the attacks. However in the end, the oporation proved unsuccessful, due to, again, the cold, Soviet resistance, and bad preperation, which ultimately lead to poor assumptions. After the attacks, Murmansk considered herself extremely lucky that she remained alive, and from that, she learned to be much more cautious when dealing with her enemies, and endeavoured to keep at least a few of the links to the Western World still running, throughout the rest of the war however, she remained in Russia's service. Her tenacity, stubborn defence of her port and railway, and loyalty to Russia, lead to a commemoration, and Murmansk was designated as a Hero City on May 6th 1985. Throughout the duration of the Cold War, a recovering but keen Murmansk found her services needed once again. The Kola Penninsula, was the main centre for Soviet submarine activity, being a great lover of the water and everything to do with it, Murmansk was more than happy to help. Relationships. '''Norilsk: Murmansk has a love-hate relationship with her little brother, she is grateful to him for being a constant source of support to her during the wars, through letters, as he too was preocupied with the situations, however she is often annoyed and upset by his tendency to make fun of her for her height and power, and he is also somewhat resentful towards her for being designated as a Hero City when he wasn't. However they are on good terms with each other and don't dislike each other, they merely regard each other with a slightly frosty attitude. Russia: Right up until 1985, Murmansk had never met her country, during her earlier years, Russia was aware of her, but not in any rush to visit and meet her. This caused her to feel very little towards him in return, but she felt enough loyalty to him to keep supplying him and various other allies with weaponry during the wars. It was only after her designation that Russia felt it right to write to her, and request to see her and congratulate her. Since then, Murmansk has formed quite a close relationship with Russia, though she still respectfully addresses him as 'Mr Russia' and 'sir'. America: The Cold War caused Murmansk to feel extremely hostile towards America for a long time before she met him again, years later, and, upon some enthusiastic persuasion from him to put the past behind them, she agreed. Afterwards she found that she could actually get on with him rather well, as long as neither of them mentioned the war. America regards her with a slight awe and a little jealousy at her Hero City title, but has respect for her because of that. Germany: After the many encounters Murmansk had with Germany in the second World War, the worst of which almost left her and her city entirely destroyed, she has remained wary and scared of him for a long time ever since. She has only seem him a handful of times from WWII up to the present date, and all of those encounters have been very unpleasant for her. However, she does hope that in the future, she can build up the courage to talk to him, and not be so scared, mainly just to put the bloody history between them behind them. Siblings/Pets/Interests Murmansk has a pet Russian bullfinch named Oleg, she found him with a piece of barbed wire wrapped around his wing, making him unable to fly. She took him in, nursed him back to health and then released him, however by then, Oleg had had a taste of life as a domestic animal, and flew back to Murmansk merely a few hours after she released him. She has one brother, Norilsk (Kliment Engylachev) as they are two of the coldest places in Russia. Due to her owning a large railway, Murmansk spends a lot of her time making sure that said railway runs smoothly, especially since frost, snow and ice isn't exactly rare in her city. Because of this, she has a great fondness for trains and other modes of transport, she owns most of the trains that run through and from her railway and tends to refer to them as if they have feelings and emotions too. This has caused some others to regard her as slightly loony, or 'her elevator doesn't go all the way to the top floor.' as America once described her. Alongside her locomotives she also owns one tug boat, and rents all the rest of the boats in her port. Murmansk also has a soft spot for D.I.Y, she first found that she had a liking for it during the two World Wars, she was extremely hands on and found herself outside with her toolbox mending the rails and making sure the locomotives themselves were in a good enough condition to be travelling in blizzards. Fishing is also a favoured pass time of hers, when her port isn't frozen over that is, she prides herself on being quite a good fisher, however Norilsk insists that she is no match against him. 2P!Murmansk - Olga Engylachev Murmansk's 2P, Olga Engylachev, as the complete opposite of Murmansk, is not a nice person by any means. Olga is a manipulative, cunning and untrustworthy woman, she is not a person that you would want to entrust anything to, she is greedy and extremely misleading, she has a knack for gaining people's trust and then stabbing them in the back for her own gain. As well as all of her nasty character traits, Olga is also quite pretty, she takes advantage of her beauty and her manipulative nature to get what she wants out of others, especially men, her intentions are almost always bad, and for her own personal gain.She feels a very strong dislike towards Murmansk as a person, considering her as a goody-two-shoes and a complete suck up to Russia and powerful nations like America. Olga has rougher, slightly more tanned skin than Murmansk, her hair is also longer, jet black and tangled, her eyes are bright orange, and she often dresses in dark colours, grey, brown, black and occasionally very dark purple, her most prized possession is her pistol, which she keeps out of sight hidden in her coat pocket until it is needed. Category:Characters